Rebecca Grim
Introduction Rebecca grim, more commonly called Ghost, is one of the members of the Demon Organisation. She is extremely skilled at infiltration, and often serves as a spy and sabateur for the group, as well as an assasin. Appearance Rebecca has a very small, slight figure, especially compared to her mostly quite tall companions. Her face is earily similar to that of her older sister, only noticeably younger, although she tends to keep a more blank expression rather than a cheerful smile, sometimes even appearing downcast for no apparent reason. The distinct difference between them is that while Samantha has deep black hair, Rebecca's is a gingery shade between red and brown, and is left loose. Personality Rebecca, in contrast to her sister, seems quite subued and quiet, and some would say gloomy or melancholy at times. Often she even appears scared or nervous for no apparent reason. However, she has an almost eerie calm in serious situations, and indeed at one point was even tranquil in the middle of a fight that worried her more stoic companions, despite being less suited to combat than them. She also appears genuinely fearless, and on more than one ocaision has considered death a more favourable alternative to retreating from a task or otherwise failing the Organization. Ghost is quite efficient, following plans exactly unless given a clear need to change them. She takes a pragmatic, ruthless approach to her missions, using trickery to keep the upper hand, and does not hesitate to assassinate her targets. However, she does not enjoy killing in itself, and is sickened by unecessary violoence. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship Rebecca has some experience in using guns Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Weapons Canes when forced to engage in battle, Rebecca will usually wield a pair of hooked metal canes. The canes resemble the ceremonial crook carried by egyptian pharoes, further reflecting her mummy motif. Rebecca usually uses the hooked ends of the canes to trap weapons and disarm her opponents, wearing them down with multiple blunt strikes before delivering a decisive finishing blow. Devil Fruit For further information: Ei Ei no Mi Rebeca consumed the Ei Ei no Mi, a paramecia Devil fruit that allows her to make things vanish into thin air by wrapping them in cloth. She has turned this effect on herself, to an extent, by coiling herself up in bandages to take on a wraith-like form, for infiltration purposes. She has also stored weapons by coiling them in cloth, and at one point completed a kidnapping mission by doing the same to her target. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:13th Madman Category:Female Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Demon Organization Category:Assassin Category:Navigator Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User